Akata Kazesuna
Akata Kazesuna is the Founder and First Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. Though only a Kage for a short period of time he established Sunagakure as a Shinobi Village before handing the village over to his successor when it got running off. Family Relations Although his parents are unknown, Akata has a son called Karma Kazesuna who is a very unrestrained and goes by his own rules, however, in danger he is a reliable shinobi capable of manipulating sand. Upbringing and Change of fortune An Unfortunate Upbringing Akata Kazesuna had an unfortunate upbringing. Born as an orphan child into the huts of a small community in the Land of Wind (which would soon become the Hidden Sand) he was never looked at with any worth. Always behind everybody his whole life, he was no prodigy and it did not help his case that he was born with only one eye. Bullied and seen as a good for nothing due to his slow, laggy motor skills and lack of talent for any of the five nature releases, he had it very rough. Meeting with destiny After all the abuse and torment, Akata ran away from home at the age of 15. He ended up getting stranded in the deserts of the Land of Wind. Malnourished and on the verge of death, the God and Manipulator of Shinobi, Maga Otsutsuki stumbled upon him while wandering the ninja world. He noticed the potential within this boy, an affinity for Magnet release, and so gifted him an artificial eye in order to allow him to see this as well. With the very sand beneath his feet now his plaything, he was able to return to his settlement and gain the respect of those around him. Though he did not realise the eye he possessed was the Rinnegan. Akata and the Hidden Sand Village Founding of the Hidden Sand With his newfound powers, Akata Kazesuna was able to work his way into power as the leader of the Sand Village. He installed new buildings and got the sand recognised as an official Shinobi Village, which dubbed him the first Kazekage, at the age of only 17. Akata ,however, did not feel he was fit for the role and so handed down the Kazekage role to Kongkidakorn Shirogane. In the time after appointing Kongkidakorn, he developed a unique fighting style combining his magnet release with kenjutsu techniques. Return of Maga Otsutsuki After all the good in his life Akata got too complacent and cocky. The return of Maga Otsutsuki only lead to inevitable demise. Ungrateful to Maga for granting him his fortunes, he insulted him and took a stance that he worked for his success all by himself as the strongest in the world. This of course angered Maga decided to live up to his title as manipulator by challenigng him to a fight, win and he would leave, however lose and Maga will take what is rightfully his. Akata foolishly accepted and put up a good fight, however he lost his precious eye as punishment for his loss, tossing him straight back to reality. Akata then seeked retribution after realising his mistake. Redemption After a long journey, Akata visited Noru Kaguya, the First Otokage, one of the most intelligent men in the world. Akata asked Noru to craft him a sword and so Noru crafted him the Taura Ultima, a large black greatsword. Akata started working hard for his village by cleaving his foes, he had abandoned all his failures and mistakes in order to allow the Sand to flourish. Maga Otsutsuki acknowledged Akata's hardwork,he asked Akata to meet him at the rice fields by the sound village, and when Akata arrived, he was gifted with something very valuable, his left eye, returned to him. Category:Kazekage Category:Sand Shinobi